Alexander Gaidar
Alexander Gaidar is the''' Command SAMBO' Master of 'Yami's 'One Shadow, Nine Fists '''and the Master of [[Boris Ivanov|'Boris Ivanov]].''' '''Background Alexander likely grew up in Russia and at some time entered the army and managed to become a colonel. Later, he entered Yami and became one of the Nine fists. Personality Alexander is shown to be capable of switching from a nonchalant demeanor to a raging man in a second, not unlike Ogata but with a lot less control. He took up sculpting and painting in order to create an atmosphere of peace to distance himself from the constant fighting. He particularly hates guns, which he refers to as "dirty metal", and if not in battle with somebody else, will kill a person who points a gun at him immediately regardless of the person's affiliation. He seems to have a lot of pride in SAMBO and tried to prove that modern SAMBO was far superior to the ancient traditional Jujitsu that Koetsuji uses. He seems to care for Boris's well being, as seen when they have a lot of conversations and disowned Boris as his disciple in order to prevent the latter from being possibly killed by YOMI. Strangely enough, he was very certain on instructing Boris that he should always stay cool on the battlefield, because "people who lose their cool on the battlefield, die" as he says, despite being a man that loses his temper extremely easy and proceeds to destroy everything around in very frequent fits of rage. This could be due to his knowledge of the difference of their fighting styles, with Boris being a Sei-type fighter and he being a Dou-type fighter. 'Appearance' Alexander has long wavy light colored hair down to his shoulders and has strangly colored dark eyes. He tipically wears an artists outfit and his military uniform. When angry his face looks more terrifying. Plot Overview 'Yomi Introduction Arc' His disciple, Boris draws with Kenichi in their duel in the Ryōzanpaku dojo. When Ogata meets to speak with Alexander about this on his submarine, he flies into a rage over Boris' manipulation into attacking Ryōzanpaku. He was later seen meeting the other One Shadow Nine Fists to discuss who will lead YOMI '''and who will fight Kenichi' next. 'Yomi in School Arc First seen participating in a meeting of important people in Russia. At that time he managed to get past the security search since he didn't carry any weapons and when he entered he heard someone mocking Yami, since they are believed to be weak for not using weapons and just a rumor. He quickly got around that person and when his guards pulled out their guns ready to shoot him he quickly switched to his raging form and took out all 49 people at the meeting in an instant. He later jumped out the window and asked Boris for some tissues. He later left to kill a congress women and managed to find her in her hotel room and escape through the window with her as a hostage. He later met Akisame at a construction site, and they both demonstrated their martial arts and art sculpting skills. He deflected numerous iron cables while at the same time he managed to make an angel with the rods in an instant and then threw his creation at Akisame, only to have it reformed into a throwing statue to catch him. He quickly switched into his rage mode and threw a number of fierce attacks at Akisame but only managed to land a single attack. Later he tried to attack again but quickly fell to Akisame's Koetsuji willow leaf walk. Realizing that he can't match Akisame's speed, he decides to retreat but not before throwing the congresswoman over the side, though failed, as Kenichi dived to save her and Sakaki managed to save both of them. He reappears at his Russian base with his soldiers all in formation. At the time he was talking with one of his higher ranking officers, and becomes irritated at the fact that because of his raging personality, entire squads of soldiers had to be sent to his base to keep him in check. He is tricked by Akisame into spilling his connections with Yami and engages in a second battle with the Jujitsu master. Alexander learned [[Akisame Kōetsuji|'''Akisame's]] Yanagi Ayurashi after witnessing it from their first battle, which Akisame said was impressive for a master of Yami. He is finally defeated by Akisame in Battle 304 when Akisame used a strangling move to counter his "March of Death" suicide technique, knocking him out for 2 seconds. Alexander surrenders to the authorities and proceeds to disown Boris as his disciple and orders him not to try and find him (in that order, making Boris ignore the second order). Just before he was taken into custody, Alexander ominously issued a warning to all who were present that they "shouldn't think it's over just like that". It is unknown at this time what he meant by this warning, but is implied to refer to the Eternal Setting Sun. He is currently being held in Big Lock. His defeat and incarceration makes him the first of the One Shadow Nine Fists to be taken out in the ensuing battle between Yami and Ryozanpaku. 'Powers & Abilities:' *'Military Ranking': As a high ranking army official, he has an unbelievable number of subordinates and followers. *'Greatly Enhanced Strength:' Able to make sculptures with his bare hands and break handcuffs without trying. He is also seen lifting one ton steel bundles and throwing them around like soft balls during his first match with Akisame. Also during his second match with Akisame the fight tore apart an entire army base. Also his strength is so great that he was able to wipe out an entire batallion of soldiers single handedly. *'Inhumane Speed:' Despite being a dou martial artist, he is still able to hide his killing intent and run past people unnoticed leaving only a strong gust of wind as an after effect. As a master class martial artist he can easily get around people and take out surrounding people in an instant before they can react. *'Keen Intellect and Natural Afinnity for Martial Arts:' Able to use numerous techniques in unison and learn new techniques after just seeing them once. Having only fought with Akisame once, he was able to learn his Yahagi Ayurashi and use it the next time that they fought. *'Vast Ki:' just by focusing his ki he can destroy walls and other things without having to hit them. *'Skilled Craftsmanship:' He paints and sculpts several masterpieces only to keep himself calm. His artistic skill may even be compared to Akisame. 'Techniques:' *'Sagi Ivy Listien: Akisame's Yahagi Ayurashi: '''The user wears long pants to hide their knee movement and make an illusion on their center of gravity. While the opponent thinks the user is gone and tries to retreat the user can surprise the opponent with a surprise attack. The user enters the blind angles of his opponent and uses the slightest movements his opponent makes to throw him. *'Crescent Moon: The user rapidly punches the opponent while throwing him backwards. *Sverkajuscaja Molnija V Ogromnom Cholode: Thunderbolt in extreme weather: A high level SAMBO technique that involves a throw from a high distance, to the ground after spinning the opponent, invoking damage from both the spin and a high altitude drop. First, the user catches the opponent and lifts them upside down. Then he spins the opponent around at a fast rate, likely to confuse them, and then throws him down to the ground. *Parad Dvigatsa Smierti: Foward March Of Death: A SAMBO suicidal technique that involves the user charging forward with no regard towards his own life. This life-threatening technique requires resolution from the user, such that he must be fully prepared to die when he uses this technique. '''Battle Log: 'Battles Present' Vs Akisame round 1 (undecided) Vs Akisame round 2 (loss) 'Trivia:' *Alexander is from Russia and makes western art while Akisame is from Japan and makes eastern art. Their differences are exemplified further by Alexander's Dou ki and Akisame's Sei ki. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Big Lock Category:Master Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:S-Class Master Category:Command SAMBO Users Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Big Lock Category:Master Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:S-Class Master Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Characters